


Live Beneath my Skin

by Eggsbenedictcumberbund



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fuck Apollo, Hades/Persephone - Freeform, Hair Pulling Kink, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I got carried away with context, Mentions of Rape, PWP, Persephone is a BAMF, Smut, This was supposed to be PWP, Trauma, is this a slow burn yet?, stretch marks, they both just need hugs okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsbenedictcumberbund/pseuds/Eggsbenedictcumberbund
Summary: Persephone is haunted by the memory of Apollo, and feels ashamed of her desire of Hades. How can she want something that's already caused her so much pain?-----------------In which Persephone asks Hades to replace Apollo's touches with his own.





	1. Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be senseless porn, but I got too caught up in the setup and now I've accidentally come down with a horrible case of Plot. Please excuse the delay- some gritty fuck is forthcoming.

Persephone woke up shivering and gasping for breath. She could still feel the ghosts of violet hands on her body, and no matter what she did the glare of golden eyes like burning suns burned into the darkness whenever she closed her eyes. It had been over a week since Apollo had come into her room that night, and the dreams were relentless. It felt like he was everywhere, lurking just around the corner. She couldn’t stand to be in her own house anymore- Artemis didn’t understand what was happening, and Persephone hated to admit it since she had nothing to do with it, but her friend’s beautiful purple face made her skin crawl in that space where every wall and bit of furniture sent flashes of that night coming back. 

Hades had been more than willing to take her in without question, going out of his way to make sure she was comfortable and cared for in his vast guest wing. Without any acknowledgement from either of them, little things started popping up in the spare room: shopping bags of warm clothes suitable for the underworld, an assortment of colorful teas, and, most recently, a miniature potted rose that was just about to go into bloom. Hades wasn’t sure if a flower like that could survive in the underworld, but he would be damned if he was going to let that sweet goddess of spring live in a place without something green and living. He had full faith in her powers, and if it didn’t make it then he’d bring another immediately. He would buy an entire greenhouse if she ever even suggested that it would make her happy. 

Living in the Underworld with Hades was strange. It was dark and cold, sure, but his house always seemed so full of life whenever she was there. He’d been accumulating quite the collection of potted succulents, and the dogs each greeted her in their own energetic way as she moved about the house each day. It wasn’t just the house that felt alive though; every time she was anywhere near the god of the dead she felt a buzz in the room- like a spark had been lit or one of Artemis’s bowstrings was pulled taught and vibrating with potential energy. She had finally come around to admitting to herself that she liked Hades, and while it felt good to stop hiding from that inescapable truth within herself, the idea of liking someone- of being so desperately attracted to someone she’d only just met- terrified her. She didn’t know how he felt about her for sure, though it was impossible to miss his doting nature or the lingering gaze which left a trail of heat wherever his eyes strayed for too long. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship or betray his hospitality in any way… he had already made fun of her intrusive questions and things seemed more tense than they were before. Worse than her uncertainty about his potential feelings for her was the confusion about her own desires. She constantly found herself daydreaming about Hades, imagining his touch in the night. But how could she want him- want anyone- in that way after what had happened? It felt like Apollo had ruined her: his mark bubbled beneath her skin, and nothing he had done could ever be good with someone else… right? Asking for the thing that haunted her would be perverse, yet she couldn’t escape that simmering need in the back of her mind which grew more insistent each time she saw that devious blue smile. 

Persephone looked around the room to try and ground herself, chasing the last wisps of that awful dream from her mind. Blankets and sheets were bunched in a pile at the end of the bed, kicked away as she overheated and struggled against Apollo’s grasp- she snapped her eyes away. The clock on her phone read 2:48 a.m. She’d gotten hardly any sleep that night. It was a reoccurring issue which left her exhausted recently, but tonight the adrenaline in her system left her heart racing as she buzzed with nervous energy and anxiety. Below the time several notifications glowed: messages from Artemis and Eros checking in with concern; and a stack of messages from Apollo. The phone clattered against the wall as she instinctively tossed it as far away as possible before she could make things worse by reading what would definitely be a string of abuse interspersed with appeals to her good nature and defensive excuses for his actions. 

She had to get out of that room- to move around and expend some of that nervous energy and frustration rushing through her veins. Somewhat unsteadily she got to her feet, slipping on a pair of slippers and grabbing the top sheet to wrap around her shoulders. She still felt hot to her core, but the sheen of sweat would soon turn clammy in the chilly underworld and it felt nice to be wrapped up as if in the arms of someone who cared for her. Quietly as possible, the small pink goddess wrapped in a thin navy sheet cracked open her bedroom door and crept down the hall, looking for all the world like a sleepy toddler making her way to the kitchen seeking something to ease her mind. She kept her eyes trained on her feet, concentrating on each step as if her foot touching the ground was the only thing keeping her connected to reality. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks absently as she walked, though she didn’t notice them until they began to fall in her path. Suddenly she stopped and let out a squeak of surprise as she ran into a pair of bare blue feet peeking out of loose black sweatpants.

“Kore?”


	2. Lost With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hades is dense and emotionally stunted but we love him anyway

Hades was conflicted. The little goddess had been living in his house for a few days now, and he was no closer to understanding what exactly he was doing. He knew that she needed help, and he would move mountains to make sure she was alright. He knew that she was the most beautiful creature in existence, and he would give his entire kingdom for one taste of those perfect lips. He also knew that he could never betray her trust. What he didn’t know was what she thought of him, or what had her so distracted. Every time he saw her she radiated a melancholic beauty, like a pristine statue of a woman begging to come to life. He wanted to help her, be there for her, make her smile for gods’ sakes, but he didn’t know how. 

The thought kept him up that night, tossing and turning with sleep out of reach as she invaded his dreams before he even managed to drift off. He felt drawn to her on every level, a physical pull that reached into his soul. Before he realized it he had gotten out of bed and started walking down the hallway towards her room. ‘Just to check on her’ he thought to himself, though he couldn’t come up with an excuse for why. He picked up the pace a bit when he heard a distant thump come from her end of the house, as if something had hit a wall. Rounding a corner towards the West end of the house, Hades nearly jumped out of his skin as he almost bumped into the small pink goddess wrapped in a cocoon of blue sheet and leaving a trail of multicolored petals behind her. He paused a second before she noticed anyone else was there and marveled at his houseguest and friend. Shuffling around at nearly three am in practical loose white flannel pajamas and fluffy slippers, she didn’t immediately seem like the most imposing figure. That’s one of the things he liked most about Persephone- unlike most of the people in the underworld, she’s soft and caring. Everyone there was all harsh attitudes and sharp angles, which could never compete with her warm smile and smooth round-  
he was getting distracted. There was something in her face now that was different than normal. There were tears, yes, but where he was used to seeing expressions laced with a quiet sadness there was now a stern face holding back some kind of fierce rage which danced with frustration and fear behind her watery fuchsia eyes. Hades, god of the dead, was used to those around him experiencing emotions. He was not used to trying to comfort them. Seeing Persephone’s soft face painted with so many different complex emotions in the middle of the night left him frozen, at a loss for words. Finally, she stopped at his feet without looking up or making an effort to go around. After a beat of unmoving silence, Hades worked up the courage to reach out. Placing a hand under her chin and gently lifting until their eyes met, he broke the spell of nighttime stillness that had kept them both in place.  
“Kore?” 

Without a word Persephone leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Hade’s bare scarred torso, tears now flowing freely. A bit shaken but not one to leave a lady hanging, Hades pulled her into a solid embrace in an attempt to comfort the clearly distressed goddess. They spent several long minutes there in the hallway, arms around each other, him petting petals out of her growing hair and whispering comforting nonsense to her as she trembled and cried into his chest. Eventually Hades managed to maneuver them down the hall and into the kitchen where he made a cup of hibiscus tea with lemon for Persephone and a hot toddy for himself. Persephone collected herself for a bit while her drink cooled. By the time Hades sat down on the stool next to her she was ready to talk, though she still avoided eye contact. Instead she watched the steam rise into the chilly still evening air as she unleashed the dam inside her and began to speak-

“I- I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“For what, sweetness? You’ve got nothing to apologize for”  
Hades’s voice was filled with concern as he watched the metaphorical dark cloud grow over her perfect pink brow.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into all this. You’ve been so kind and you don’t even have any idea of what’s going on. I don’t-“ her lip trembled for a second before she gathered her strength to continue. “I don’t understand what I’ve done to deserve having someone like you in my life. I’m so broken and yet here you are…” 

Hades was taken aback by her assertion. How could someone like her be broken? Gods, if anything had happened…  
“what do you mean? Of course you deserve it. You deserve the world, I mean…”

She tensed up at his sudden conviction, causing him to pull back and soften his approach. He gently rested a broad blue hand on her shoulder through the sheet and continued  
“I’m sorry, sweetness. You don’t have to tell me anything if you’re not comfortable. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need without question. I just-“  
For just a moment, he was transported to flashes of memory from his own lowest times: Tartarus… Minthe… What he wouldn’t give to have someone in his corner, to have her there by his side to support him through his pain.  
“I just don’t want you to feel like you’re alone. You don’t ever have to deal with whatever this is on your own. I’ve got you.”

She placed her small pink hand over his on her shoulder as if to keep it there while she responded. For a moment, her face softened as she finally brought her eyes over to look at him fully. There was a kindness and gratefulness there that he hadn’t seen so clearly before, though that was quickly replaced with a neutrality cold as stone as she forged on with her confession.  
“Thank you. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you, but… You deserve to know. I.. I need someone to know. I don’t know what else to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no sex... but we're getting there! on a different note, I'm making a Spotify playlist for this incredible comic. Feel free to have a listen as you read <3
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/21hqv7ullrwvwewuzcp4tetba/playlist/0pR0nhJS5PWLjCQhxVnjTs?si=QVY77KMmSt-ElY7DojE-7Q


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Persephone explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a whole lot of feelings my dudes. Get ready for some heart hurting juice.

“Thank you. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you, but… You deserve to know. I.. I need someone to know. I don’t know what else to do.” 

Hades was struck silent. His heart ached for this perfect angel before him, still in so many ways a child though her seriousness proved to him just how mature she really was. Aware of himself enough to know when to shut up and listen he instead gave her his undivided attention, allowing himself just enough movement to draw closer and gently squeeze her shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Her much smaller hand held his in a vice like grip, as if he, the god of death, was the only anchor she had to reality. After a small grimace she averted her eyes once again and began to speak. 

“That night… When you called last week. Apollo-“

Saying his name out loud burned her tongue, filling her mouth with a bitter ache like a day old bee sting.

“He was over all that day. He said I was flirting with him… teasing him… I don’t know what he meant but he…”

She hesitated once again. This was the first time she’d said this aloud. The words resisted being spoken, clawing their way back down her throat as she tried to force them out. The tips of her fingers went white as her grip tightened on Hades’ hand, grounding her to the one point of stability she had. Her shoulder burned where he touched her, a cleansing smolder that allowed her to focus for the first time in days. A single scorching tear ran down her cheek as her eyes glowed with anger; at herself for being weak, for allowing this to happen. At her mother for sheltering her instead of giving her the tools she needed to survive as a goddess in the harsh world of Olympus. But most powerfully, with a depth of fury she knew would never burn out, at Him. That purple bastard who dared to manipulate her. To damage her. Who had the audacity to claim her as his. The hand on her shoulder reminded her all too clearly of her own desires, but he had tainted those with the memory of himself. 

Neither of them knew how long she was caught up in her own mind. Thorny vines began to creep their way around her hair as she once again began to speak. 

“He came into my room that night. He let himself into my bedroom and he… took me. He took the only part of me that was ever truly mine.” 

Her words began to speed up as she started to tremble. As the story fell from her mouth like lead weights, Hades drew her close and did hid best to comfort her without interrupting what she so desperately needed to say. 

“I- I know it’s done. I know he’s gone but I can- I can still feel him. There are no bruises anymore but it’s like he’s left his mark over every inch of my skin. His name burns my mouth and… it’s like he’s still inside me somehow. It feels like I’m rotting inside just from the things he did. I can- I can still see his eyes, glowing like the sun behind my eyelids.” 

She couldn’t see them now, but Hades’ eyes were glowing as well. Fury poured from his irises in twin streams of red light as he began to process exactly what had happened to make this pure and perfect beacon of beauty and life think herself broken and unworthy of genuine affection. Her shaky words were a lead weight in the pit of his stomach unlike any pain he had ever felt on his own behalf. If he ever saw Apollo- if Apollo ever tried to be in the same realm as Persephone ever again- he would deliver a vengeance so powerful, so vicious, that nobody in the whole of Olympus would ever forget what happens to anyone who dare disrespect Persephone, goddess of spring. But that was a thought for another time; right now he needed to be there for her however he could.

Holding her against his chest as she spoke should have been comforting, but the words had Hades’ blood boiling. A crackling tension arced from his body into Persephone’s where they touched, where it became amplified by her emotional anger and complex desire before feeding back into Hades in a constant loop of hot burning energy. Although furious, the vengeful god tamped down his own emotion in order to address the needs of the hurting woman in his arms. When it seemed like she was finished, he wracked his brain for some kind of appropriate response. 

“Persephone… Kore… I swear to you, by all of my power as god of the dead and king of the underworld, by every fiber of my being as someone who- someone who cares for you- that you are safe. You are protected, and you will never have to be near that- that Monster again for all eternity.”

The red light flared brighter in his eyes as he vowed;  
“He Will. Not. Touch. You. Again.”

There followed a moment of deafening silence filled only with the pounding of their matching heartbeats. Gradually, Hades realized that his declaration had been more for his own benefit that for Persephone’s. He felt like he had failed her somehow, especially after having had her in his care the night before that incident. He was responsible for her. He cared about her deeply, and yet he had somehow allowed this to happen. 

For the first time since he gathered her in close, Persephone began to shift a bit. He was hyper aware of her body against his, and her movement snapped him back to the reality of the situation at hand. Gently he positioned himself so that he could see her face; her expression was much less cold than it had been when she began speaking. Instead, tear marks ran down her cheeks and blotchy patches of magenta covered the bit of skin he could see. She remained the most beautiful person he had ever seen in over 2000 years of existence, and he wanted to make sure that she’d never have to feel like this again. When she looked up at him, her gaze carried a vulnerability he had never seen before: full of trust and strength. Finally, he found the words that needed to be said.

“What do you need? I know I can’t take it back- it will always have happened- but… How can I help you best in this moment?”

There was a moment of hesitation before her quiet voice answered.

“Don’t leave me. Please, I just… I don’t want to be alone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this has officially become a slow burn, which is kind of cool because it's gone from something quick and dirty in my head to an emotional healing journey between two hurting people who care for each other and are developing an incredible relationship of trust and support. Which, let's be honest, is the true story of Hades and Persephone throughout history. I stand by my platform of Give Them Hugs 2K19.


	4. Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they find peace in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an absolute monster, but I finally got around to doing the thing. Enjoy!

“Don’t leave me. Please, I just… I don’t want to be alone”

Choking with emotion, Hades responded to her request.  
“Of course. I’ve got you. You’re not alone here.” 

If he was being honest with himself, he wouldn’t be able to leave her if he wanted to. It was as if a physical connection had been forged over their conversation, binding them together with ropes of trust and fate. He could no more imagine himself separate from Persephone than he could imagine himself as a mortal.  
Carefully he stood from the kitchen barstool, lifted Persephone in his arms, and, for the second time, carried her to bed. If she didn’t want to be left alone then he’d be more than happy to share his room for the night, even if it meant sleeping in the chair by the window.  
When they got to the master suite, Hades took great care in laying the goddess’s petite form on his bed. As he bent down to slip her arms from around his neck, Persephone’s hands slid down to cup either side of his face. Though exhausted, Persephone blinked up at him and held him still as she peered into his eyes for a moment as if dissecting him. Finally, she breathed out a tired “Thank you” before snuggling down into the pillows.  
As soon as she closed her eyes Hades made his way over to the large window on the East wall. Gazing out over the city, he lost himself in thought. He knew the world was a cruel place, but something like that happening to someone so peaceful and innocent as her seemed especially despicable.  
Not wanting to look away from her for too long, Hades glanced back at the woman in his bed. Seeing her there twisted up in his blankets sent a pang through his chest. He’d imagined her sleeping in that bed so many times, but would give anything to change the circumstances. That didn’t deter less rational parts of his body from their own musings as a dark blue flush appeared on his cheeks and hid the freckles scattered across his shoulders.  
A quiet whimper broke the god of death out of his daydream. Persephone had woken back up in a cold sweat and was reaching across the bed for Hades to come back to her. 

Persephone shivered at the chill air of Hades’ room when he put her to bed, but her exhaustion prevented her from making a fuss. It was nearly 4:00a.m. and she hadn’t slept properly yet. Still, a lingering anxiety kept her from falling asleep immediately: as her friend laid her down in his own room, she felt like she couldn’t let him go. For the space of a moment, she held his face in her hands, clinging to their connection while searching his eyes for some ulterior motive- some sign that he would hurt her like everyone else. Instead, she was met with an expression of sincere concern and genuine caring. Her heart leapt for a moment as she considered the possibility that Hades might genuinely care about her, but before she could respond her eyes had closed and he was across the room. Although he was just a few feet away leaning on the window, Persephone felt Hades’ absence like ice in her heart.

Sleep overtook her, and without warning the dream returned. Violet hands ran along the length of her body, leaving scars and decay in their wake. Acidic words dripped into her ear, burning their way to her subconscious.  
You’re my girl now  
She tried to fight against the feeling of helplessness, but wherever she turned two points of light like molten gold followed.  
She knew this dream well by now and managed to force herself awake before the ghost of the memory claimed her. With a quiet sound of effort, she opened her eyes and regained her bearings. She was in the Underworld. The cool sheets of Hades’ bed wrapped themselves around her legs like grasping shades in the river Styx, yet somehow the darkness around her was far more comforting than the sun.  
Hades himself was across the room, backlit by neon lights at the window. Silently, she reached out to him. Why was he so far away? She asked him not to leave her… she needed him more than anything now.  
Hades made his way back over to take Persephone’s outstretched hand, upset that he hadn’t paid better attention and desperate to find a way to help.  
“Kore, I’m here. What is it? What do you need?”  
As Hades took Persephone’s hand she felt herself begin to relax, once again grounded in the present. She tugged him towards herself with surprising strength as she adjusted her position to make room for him under the covers.  
“Hades please. I’m sorry if it’s too much, but it helps. Will you please just hold me? Just for a little while.”  
Hades’ heart skipped a beat at her request. How could his touch fix something like this? If anything, him being close to her had to have made things worse. Her pull dragged him out of his own head- clearly she needed him regardless of his insecurities, and he would give her anything she asked. Following her pull he shifted the covers back and climbed into bed beside her small form. Careful to avoid any exposed skin, he put his arm around her waist like a question, afraid that his much larger body might somehow break her. 

Persephone felt Hades’ sturdy weight next to her and instantly felt better, though the sensation of existence changed. She was no longer lost in her head thinking about Apollo and that night, but instead of being grounded she felt as though she were floating weightlessly above herself, lost in a dream in which she was not alone. It was a heady feeling, addictive and surreal and terrifying in the moment. Hades was far too gentle right now; she needed to be focused firmly on her body in a way that made it hers to enjoy. Her skin was burning with desire and the lingering slimy feeling of unwanted touches, and the only way to cleanse her senses was to overpower them with what is real for once, here in Hades’ bed.  
Cautiously, as if afraid to startle him away for asking too much, Persephone brought one of her small hands up to caress the back of Hades’ neck. With the other, she guided his a few inches down to where the hem of her shirt had ridden up to expose a strip of flushed pink skin.  
Hades brow furrowed in apprehension and confusion.  
“Kore, what are you…?”  
Before he could finish, Persephone cut him off  
“Hades, please touch me. I need you to mean it.”  
At his look of confusion, Persephone relaxed her grip slightly on his hand and moved her own hand from the back of his neck to cup his cheek. Gazing into his eyes with remarkable clarity, she explained-  
“Hades, whenever I close my eyes I see him staring back at me. I feel his hands touching me, like a skintight suit that I can’t take off. You’re… different. I don’t know how to explain it but… somehow you replace those feelings with good things. I don’t… I don’t want to push you if you’re not comfortable but- If I’m going to remember someone- if I’m going to feel the ghosts of their hands on me- I want it to be you. Hades I- I want you.”

Hades’ brain short-circuited for a moment as he processed the information. She wanted him? The most beautiful, kind, sincere, and trusting creature in the universe wanted him? Not only that, but she wanted to think of him- to feel his touch- instead of someone else’s… This woman- this goddess- was unbelievable, and yet he believed in her with every fiber of his metaphysical being. He would worship her, kneel at her altar, bleed for her, die for her until the end of eternity. She looked up at him with wide eyes that appeared ready for disappointment. Slowly, unconscious of his movement, Hades inched closer to her expectant face. A millimeter before their lips touched, he breathed out a question with his final functioning brain cell.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Persephone’s nerve endings were tingling with a magnetic energy as his face approached hers. The anticipation nearly killed her, and when he stopped her heart froze before beating even harder in response to his question.  
“I’m not a delicate flower. I would have you crawl beneath my skin and live there if it was possible.” She pressed his hand forcefully onto the exposed skin of her waist to emphasize her point as she whispered “Please Hades… erase him.”

At the mention of that vile purple bastard Hades’ hand clamped down on the curve of Persephone’s waist. Blue illuminated butterflies surrounded the pair as Persephone gasped in response and closed the microscopic distance between them, locking their lips together for the first time. Her body was numb and hypersensitive all at once, zeroing in on their two points of contact as if they were the gates to another dimension. As their kiss deepened Hades maneuvered his hand further up along her side beneath her shirt, pausing at each rib beneath soft flesh to say a silent prayer to his goddess. Persephone sighed at the slow burning sensation, and with an unpracticed enthusiasm opened her mouth against Hades’, flicking her tongue to invite him inside. Shocked by her boldness he dug his fingernails into her back as he explored this new territory. This girl in his arms was so innocent looking, but she harbored a carnal greed that rendered her a force to be reckoned with. 

Although neither wanted to, they were forced to break the kiss for air eventually. Persephone took that opportunity to wriggle out of Hades’ grasp enough to pull her loose cotton shirt off, granting him better access to her now bare torso. Despite his best efforts, Hades couldn’t quite stifle the deep groan that bubbled up from somewhere deep inside him upon seeing Persephone half naked in front of him. Gently he traced the network of faint rosy lines along her full breasts, stretch marks that in some poetic way reminded him of the silvery scars crisscrossing his own chest. Impatiently she guided his mouth back to hers for a fresh intimate kiss, but he only offered her a single deep press of lips before diverting his attention elsewhere. Her breathing grew heavier as he ran his lips against her skin; starting beneath her jaw, then working his way behind her ear before settling in the crook of her neck above her collarbone. Hades’ mind had gone fuzzy by now, lost in his own sensations as he drank her in with every sense he could. Absently he hefted one of her breasts in his hand, brushing the stiff peak of her nipple as he mouthed at the tender flesh of her neck. Fates, she smelled like fresh honey and rose petals, tasted like baklava and rich salted caramel. Her skin was so hot it felt like she would catch fire beneath him at any moment. 

She began to squirm as he continued to devour her, tension rising to the surface of her skin as she fought for more sensation. Desperately she grabbed at his hair, pushing him more firmly into her neck for a moment before guiding him further down to join his hand at her chest. Hades was all too willing to oblige, scraping his teeth along the delicate swell of her breast before diving in and sucking hard on the magenta nub of her nipple. Stars danced across her vision and small blue petals appeared on the pillows at the intense sensation of his mouth working methodically at her breast. While his mouth occupied her torso Hades allowed his broad hand to explore, carefully raking his blunt nails down to her hip and across the soft expanse just below the dip of her navel. Persephone could feel his hand brushing lightly along the waistband of her pajama bottoms, playing with the boundary but never dipping inside. Breathing heavily, she drew her gaze down her body past fresh pink stripes from Hades’ nails to the place where his deft fingers were idly fiddling with the tie of her pants. Despite his preoccupation with the area, he made no move to actually get inside, though he was almost imperceptibly trembling. It was as if he was asking permission even as he doted upon the portion of her body that she had already exposed. Something twinged inside Persephone as she realized how careful he was being with her, even as she begged him to take her. He was doing exactly what she needed without ever pushing for more; it was somehow endearing and heartbreaking simultaneously. 

Doing her best to maneuver herself without disentangling them. Persephone reached down and removed her fluffy white pajamas. She shivered lying naked beneath the King of the underworld, hyperaware of the fact that she was fully exposed. Hades paused for a moment, aware that the atmosphere had shifted. Lifting his head up to make eye contact with the goddess, he asked in a soft voice  
“Hey, are you okay? We can stop if you want, I know it’s a lot”  
Persephone leaned into him as she replied  
“yes, fates yes I’m okay. It’s just cold and you feel so far away. Please don’t stop”  
Hades leaned back and rubbed a warming hand on her thigh. One corner of his mouth turned up in a sly smile as he responded  
“Cold, huh? I think I know a way to warm you up”  
He punctuated his declaration with a searing deep kiss full of tongue and heat which sent her brain to static. Gradually he worked his way down her throat, through the valley between her breasts, and across the plane of her stomach as he kissed a trail south. He paused at her navel to lick in a mirror of what he had just done to her mouth before finally moving down to rest his head at the soft junction between hip and thigh. Persephone instinctually spread her legs to give him room as his hands explored the area, massaging her inner thighs without ever quite reaching the place she wanted him most. In a fit of desperation she hooked a leg behind his broad shoulders and drew him closer, begging “Hades, please touch me”  
Without further ado Hades dove in, licking a broad swipe along her lips before pressing in further to lap at her wetness. He audibly moaned at the perfect earthy sweet taste of her. It was heaven. Intoxicating. 

Persephone gasped as she felt his tongue licking into her with an intense fervor. Each deep stroke caused his nose to bump into the sensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance sending electric shocks to every inch of her tingling body. His hands worked their way beneath her hips and around her thighs, holding her in place as she writhed in pleasure. Pulling her even more tightly to him, Hades’ left hand splayed across her belly as his right maneuvered down and began rubbing tight circles around her clit. Persephone began letting out strained kitten moans and sighs as tension built inside her. She grabbed Hades’ free hand, grasping for dear life as she felt herself near release. Shaking with shocks of pleasure she brought her other hand to his head and threaded it through his pale locks. When she broke through the unseen barrier and fell into orgasmic trembling her fist clenched in his hair tightly as she cried out a stuttered “H HA-DES!”. 

He could feel her walls flexing around his tongue as he relentlessly devoured her. Just as he felt her go over the edge her hand tightened in his hair, sending shivers down his own spine and pulling a hopelessly aroused “Ahh, Fuck!” from deep in his throat. The sound of his name on her lips combined with the tug on his hair had him seeing stars as he tried to keep working her through her orgasm. He got back to work just in time to catch a flood of her arousal, lapping up the hot fluid as she came with the fervor of a starving man.  
Through the aftershocks of that crashing orgasm Persephone felt wiped clean, like her mind had undergone a hard reset and no traces of the past lingered in the dark behind her eyelids. Here she was in the hands of someone who cared for her wellbeing; someone who wanted to be good to her and give her the freedom to make her own choices and pursue her own desires for the first time in her life. The feeling was heady, but as she came down from that high she realized that it wasn’t enough. She was on fire and she wanted to tattoo this feeling beneath her skin, holding onto this memory for eternity. She relaxed her grip in Hades’ hair and eased her legs off his shoulders, freeing him from her spiderlike embrace as she sat up to meet him. Hades rose from his knees at the foot of the bed, lips swollen and eyes wide as he stared down at the goddess before him. She was glowing -literally- with an energy he had never seen before. Her hair swirled weightlessly around her head as she came forward to touch her mouth to his once again. In the back of his mind, a voice mused that anyone who thought she wasn’t a fertility goddess must be blind. Gingerly, Persephone licked at his lips before going in for a lingering kiss. She could taste herself on him, and in that moment she felt powerful. As they drew closer together Hades scooped her up with his hands on the soft globes of her incredible ass. She dug her hands into the short hair at the back of his neck for balance as he lifted her and instantly felt his cock twitch beneath his sweatpants. Breathing heavily with desire she ran a hand down his side and whispered “Hades, please, I want to see you”. 

Hades lamented the loss of contact, but he would do anything she asked of him in this moment. Carefully he set her down on her feet before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his loose black sweats and dropping them to the floor. Persephone’s eyes grew wide as she saw his arousal before her and she felt herself fill with a renewed aching desire. Hades sat back on the bed, uncomfortable towering over her small frame and wanting to see Persephone’s face so he could gauge her reaction. Slowly, she stepped forward, trailing the tips of her fingers through the thin hair of his upper thigh. Hades had never felt so exposed before though he’d been naked in front of plenty of women. Somehow it felt like Persephone saw straight into his soul, making eye contact with his vulnerability as he sought reassurance. He was broken out of his reverie as he felt a gentle kiss placed on the side of his jaw. Persephone was burning with heat now, the glow surrounding her branching out and enveloping him in its comforting warmth. Their eyes connected as she reached out a small hand and reverently explored the length of his shaft. He shuddered beneath her touch and let out an undignified whimper as she whispered into his ear  
“Please. Fill me”

Hades had thought of a night like this more times than he would care to admit. As aroused as he was, there was no denying problems of physics. If he ever did anything to hurt her he would never be able to forgive himself. With that thought, Hades reached out to Persephone’s waist and drew her close. With one broad hand he slipped a finger inside her unbelievably wet tightness and began to work her open. Persephone gasped at the sensation; his fingers were nearly twice the size of hers. After his tongue she was surprisingly relaxed and it didn’t take long for him to add a second finger, curling them with care until she had to brace her arms on his shoulders for support as she drew labored breaths. Slowly the waves of pleasure built until it felt like she couldn’t take much more when he pulled his hand away and tugged her forward. He carefully positioned her so that she was straddling his hips, clit rubbing against his hard shaft between them.  
“It’s up to you, sweetness. When you’re ready, take me in at your own pace.”

Persephone sat there for a moment with her arms looped around his neck, anticipation building as she ground against him. Finally, she came up to her knees and positioned his flushed head at her entrance. With the delicious slowness of someone savoring a feeling they’ve been craving forever, Persephone let gravity carry her back down into Hades’ lap. She couldn’t quite make it all the way before she felt him come to rest against something deep inside her. The intense sensation of being completely filled left her shaking and gasping for breath. Hades brought his hands around to support her ass as she began to swirl her hips, getting used to the feeling of him inside her. The effect was intense. Hades felt a rumbling moan from deep in his chest as she shifted around his sensitive cock inside her. He searched for something to hold his focus while Persephone found her rhythm and lost in the beautiful rosy network of stretch lines across her hips and ass which perfectly matched the delicate marks on her breasts.  
Finally settling into the feeling of his large cock seated inside her, Persephone rose up a few inches before slowly resting back down as far as she could go. Hades’ cock left a trail of fire inside of her that sent her to another plane as she chased her pleasure. His gentle grasp on her ass became a strong grip as he tried to support her and ground himself while she sped up. Their breath mingled as they both let out an endless string of quiet sounds of pleasure, each fueling the other’s mounting desire for connection and release. Both began shaking with erotic tension and Persephone set up a quick pace, beads of sweat rolling down her back with the effort of rising and falling over and over again. Slowing down and panting with the effort, Persephone gasped out “Hades… I can’t… I need More...”  
Without a word Hades stood, lifting her with him and maintaining their connection as he strode across the room and braced her against the wall. The newfound leverage gave him the room to thrust deep into her as she clung to his neck and waist for dear life. They both glowed as Persephone gave in to sensation and focused on Hades’ strong movements. As if from deep inside her she felt the tension rising again, building like an ocean wave ready to crash against the rocky shore. Hades felt it too: he punctuated every snap of his hips with her name like a song without a melody, “Kore…Kore…Kore… Goddess… Angel… Kore…”  
Her inner walls flexed around him as his thrusts lost their rhythm. Both were trembling at the height of pleasure, lost in sensation and each other. Just as she reached her peak Persephone grabbed in Hades’ damp hair for purchase. Both cried out as they seized up together, red light streaming from theis eyes and mingling with their white glow. Emotional tears streamed down Persephone’s cheeks as she became completely filled. 

Persephone felt as though she were floating as Hades carried her back to bed with an air of reverence. For a moment she was afraid that he would leave her alone, but that fear melted away as he climbed beneath the covers with her, pulling her small body close to his. She latched onto the arm draped across her waist, and with the last dregs of her energy whispered out a quiet but sincere “Thank you”. Already drifting off to sleep, she didn’t catch Hades’ reply as he buried his face into her hair and traced circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. 

Although she was beyond exhausted, Persephone had another dream that night. In the dark of night, she stood alone on a beach. The waves lapped at her feet and the salty air filled her lungs, but there were no stars in the sky to light the way. Slowly, an image appeared on the water: it was her reflection, finally illuminated by a strange light. Though confused, she felt no apprehension. The version of her in the water was dressed in the white robes of the mortal realm; a comforting sight. Upon her head stood a tall black crown. The whole image was illuminated by a cold, cleansing blue flame which engulfed but did not consume her.  
For the first time she was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we go into writing a fic with specific plans, and sometimes we just magically discover Hades' hair pulling kink along the way. I don't make the rules, I just write the fuck. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience! I hope you enjoyed reading this emotional roller coaster as much as I enjoyed writing it <3


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end for everyone, but it's going to be the end of someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to post this because I can't stand to let that purple fuckboi get away with it. Also Hecate is an icon and we do not deserve her.

Hecate awoke and checked her phone as she got ready for work. She saw a notification that her interactive to-do list had been updated by Hades: a strange event since he usually knew better than to bother being involved (read: meddling) with her schedule. She opened the app to find tha the top entry now read  
“Bring me Apollo. We need to have a private discussion. -H”  
Hecate’s lips curled into a devious grin as she began making phone calls and brainstorming "discussion techniques". This was her favorite part of the job, and she was going to savor this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at actual fanfiction, and it's not beta'd so please be gentle. Comments and kudos are my ambrosia <3


End file.
